


Locked Out

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, as per usual, fluff fluff and even more fluff, fluuuuuuuuffffff, tentoo being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Tentoo and Rose are locked out of their car, because *someone* had to go and lose the keys...





	Locked Out

Rose leaned into the Doctor’s side as they made their way down the hill and back to the car. They had driven for hours to get there because the Doctor had insisted that he had found the best spot to watch the meteor shower. They made it to a remote spot far away from any city lights, spread out a blanket and enjoyed a lovely picnic dinner followed by an even lovelier snog while they waited for the sun to set. The meteor shower also didn’t disappoint, and Rose had realised part way through that both of them had tears in their eyes. This was the closest either of them had felt to the stars since they had the TARDIS.

The height of the shower lasted a good three hours, and Rose eventually found her eyes closing of their own accord. She had gotten used to late nights, but ones full of running around and copious amounts of caffeine to keep going. She was half tempted to just cuddle up with the Doctor and sleep under the stars, but then remembered they were due for rain the next morning and they were out in the open.

She was actually glad the Doctor had volunteered to drive them home. He still didn’t need as much sleep, and was far more alert than she was. He dropped her hand when their little yellow convertible (she still didn’t know why he insisted on that colour) was in sight. He fished around his pocket for a moment, withdrew his hand and shoved it into another then repeated the process, a look of intense concentration on his face. Rose just leaned against the car and watched him.

“We should have left the roof down…” He half muttered, half growled.

“Wha’s wrong?” Rose asked through a yawn and watched the Doctor rake his hand through his hair. He didn’t seem to be able to meet her eye.

“Well… I… lockedthekeysinthecar.” He said the last bit in a rush. Rose was too tired to decipher the bit he quickly mumbled through, and asked him to repeat himself. He sighed, shifting from foot to foot.

“I locked the keys in the car. And the sonic’s at home. Still can’t get the settings right.” He ruffled his hair in agitation again and Rose could see the flush rushing up from the open collar of his shirt in the moonlight . Rose just laughed.

“It’s not funny! We’re stranded out here! Who knows how long…” He trailed off, just now noticing the glint off the keys Rose had pulled out of her pocket and was dangling off one finger.

“You dropped them earlier. I just remembered I had them.”

The Doctor’s jaw dropped. Then he smiled. 

“Rose Tyler, you are brilliant.”

Rose suddenly found herself backed up against the side of the car as he began to thoroughly kiss her. Neither of them cared that the keys had now clattered to the ground by their feet when Rose buried her hands in his hair as they were easily scooped up much later.


End file.
